


Hot for Teacher

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blind Ignis Scientia, During Canon, Flustered Prompto Argentum, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Prompto walks up to him, and just then Ignis reaches out his hand.“Prompto, is that you?”Where his hand falls is the issue because it brushes right against Prompto’s boner, and there’s like no way in hell Ignis doesn’t realize it.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Mondays suck! I hope this makes your Monday (or whatever day you read this) a little better! 😘

Ignis has no right to look as good as he does sitting in a folding chair by the remains of their campfire from the previous evening.

He’s got one leg propped up, and his junk looks great in his tight black briefs, and Prompto could honestly faint on the spot from the _muscles_ he’s got just about everywhere.

He’s toned and strong, yet somehow his skin still looks so soft and kissable. The ravages of the Ring of Lucii should detract from his appearance, but if anything, Ignis only looks _more_ badass—like a teacher-turned-rock-star. He’s basically Prompto’s wet dream in human form.

Meanwhile, Prompto’s skin’s still peeling from the sunburn he got yesterday. He’s almost glad Iggy can’t see just how worse for wear he looks. He’d probably give Prompto a long-ass lecture on why he should always wear sunscreen given his fair complexion.

Honestly, the lecture _would be_ kinda hot ‘cause he secretly likes when Ignis tells him what to do (if he’s being perfectly honest).

Prompto decides he’s gonna go a little closer, just to casually admire Ignis from a better vantage point. No reason for Ignis to know he’s got a raging boner...

But just then Ignis reaches out a hand.

“Prompto, is that you?”

Where his hand falls is the issue because it brushes _right against_ Prompto’s boner, and there’s like no way in hell Ignis doesn’t realize it, and Prompto confirms that’s the case as he watches Ignis sit back in his chair, blushing.

“Oh, I’m, uh, very sorry Prompto. I certainly didn’t mean to…”

He’s glad Ignis can’t witness him dying of embarrassment, but Ignis surprises him when he asks, “Have you been watching pornography on your phone again? I’ve told you, anyone associated with the crown might have their phone hacked, and you wouldn’t want them to see what you’re watching, I trust?”

Prompto imagines King Regis finding out Prompto’s favorite genre of porn could be summed up as _Hot for Teacher_ and groans.

“I’m sorry, Prompto. I’m sure it’s difficult for you being stuck out here with the three of us, unable to date, like a person your age should.”

“You _do_ remember you’re like only two years older than me, right dude?”

Ignis smiles at that. “I do sometimes forget that.”

“Well, anyway…I’m not watching porn. Promise.”

“I just couldn’t help but notice you were, erm, _erect_ ,” Ignis says as though he thinks Prompto’s lying and is trying to coax out the truth.

“It’s because you look hot, okay?!” Prompto blurts.

Ignis couldn’t appear more dumbfounded if Prompto had slapped him in the face.

“You don’t mean you’re hard because of _me?”_

“Ha...ha...nooo,” Promtpo says, literally crushing his face into his palm in total and utter embarrassment at the obvious truth he’s just revealed.

Ignis’s words are considerably more composed when he asks, “Are Noctis and Gladio still off with the laundry?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to notice when they come back?”

“From here? Um, yeah definitely.”

“Come here.”

Prompto obeys, and now he’s standing in front of Ignis. 

“If you’ll promise to keep a lookout, there’s something I want to try.”

“Heh, okay,” Prompto squeaks, because he’s a little pressed for words with Ignis’s fingers tracing a line up his thigh and sneaking under his boxer shorts.

“Better take those off,” Ignis suggests.

Prompto feels like his brain has lost all functionality, and he just stands there like an idiot. 

“Unless you’d rather not?” Ignis frets. “Goodness, I’m sorry. You’ve just said I look attractive and now I’m trying to seduce you! You’re quite right to hesitate. It would certainly complicate things.”

“Nope, uhhh, not concerned about that, like _at all._ Just, um, kinda having trouble functioning ‘cause I never thought you’d be into me.”

“Why ever not?”

“C’mon Iggy, you’re like…you’re like...you could be _a model_.”

“So could you, darling. You’re positively beautiful. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I feared it would be inappropriate for me to mention.”

“Um, really? Well, I guess—um, yeah, let’s do whatever that thing was that you wanted to do then. I’m taking my boxers off now,” Prompto says because Ignis’s confession has got his boner at full mast, and he’s totally ready to do something about it if Ignis is.

“Come sit in my lap,” Ignis says softly, and Prompto does.

Ignis spits into his hand, and seeing an action so sexual and crass from none other than Ignis Scientia is like prime spank bank material in Prompto's opinion, so when that spit-glistened hand wraps itself around Prompto’s cock, it’s almost too freaking much how _hot_ it is.

Between Ignis’s deft strokes and the way he can feel Ignis’s growing erection under his weight, pressing so delectably against his thigh, Prompto is happily caught somewhere between pleasure and disbelief.

He thinks it couldn’t feel any better, but then Ignis’s lips find his throat. It’s unbelievable how good it feels. Promtpo never thought anyone would touch him like this, let alone someone as hot as Ignis.

“Kiss me darling,” Ignis whispers, and Prompto turns his head to do just that, getting lost in the sweetness of Ignis’s lips and the urgency of his kisses even as Ignis increases the pace of his hand.

Ignis’s lips are at his ear when he whispers, “Come for me, darling.”

Prompto spills himself in Ignis’s hand without hesitation, burying his face in the soft flesh of Ignis’s neck where he can smell that lovely fresh scent that Ignis always carries with him.

“That should relieve you at least for the rest of the day,” Ignis grins.

“Heh, maybe the rest of my life, Iggy. _Wow!_ I just never thought…like _ever_...”

“I’m happy to do that for you whenever you want, Prompto. It would be my pleasure to relieve some of your, um, stress.”

“That’s like an open invitation for you to get me off, did I hear that right?”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, I suppose you did.”

“Oh shit, dude! Did you want me to like do something for you? I’m probs not as good as you are, but I’d, um, I’d definitely try my best.”

“Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two...if you’re willing?”

_Hot for teacher._

“Heh, lol, yeah, bet you could,” Prompto practically giggles, feeling like his entire body is blushing.

“Are our companions still gone?”

“Um, yeah.”

“I have some ideas then, if you’ll indulge me.”

“Would I _indulge_ _?_ Yeah, I’d _—yes.”_

“Lovely. On your knees then, darling,” he coaxes.

Prompto, a most willing and eager student, does just as he’s told.


End file.
